What if the Werewolves Came First?
by twilife-liver8
Summary: Bella knows all about the werewolves. and is even dating one? Now what happens when a new odd looking family shows up with a very peculiar bronze haired boy?
1. Human Werewolf Love

**A/N: hey uhh I hope you like this is my first ever fanfic so I have never done this before. **

**PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW! I need to know if this is anygood and if I should continue!!!!!!!**

Ugh, Another day at the fabulously boring Forks High School. I get out of my super old, red pickup truck and wait until school starts. I have been here four months and STILL nothing great has happened.

"Hey Bella!" The all too friendly Mike Newton starts to walk over to me. "Have you finished the English paper that's due on Monday?" I could tell he could care less about the stupid English paper, and was just using this as a chance to talk to me.

"Yes I have. And it's not due on Monday it's due today."

"Oh shoot. I guess I will have to hand it in late"

"Yeah"

The bell rang to let everybody in so we didn't say anything else and went our separate ways to our first class.

The first four classes dragged on as they usually do. Finally it was lunch time. I walked over to my usual table. I sat down in the chair in between my two friends Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. Angela was very nice and intuitive (sometimes way more than she needs to be) but she's a wonderful friend to have. Jessica is Little Miss Big Mouth. She will never stop talking even if you are not listening which is sometimes a good thing because I usually don't listen.

I sigh as pick at my food thinking about Jacob Black. He is a werewolf and my best friend. I miss him for I haven't seen him in a week because of school. He is the greatest friend a girl could ever have, but I hope it will soon be more than that. I never dated much and I really like him. I think he likes me back but I can't be sure. Everyone is talking about the new family that will be coming on Monday so I didn't think anyone would notice me not saying anything.

"Bella what are you thinking about? You have been beaming for the past five minutes." Angela paid way to much attention sometimes.

"Nothing," I reply, blushing a scarlet red.

My last classes flew by and soon I would be with Jacob. I drove as fast as my ancient truck could handle and finally got to the Black's house.

"Hey Billy!" I called as I walked past him in the kitchen. I never needed to ring the doorbell; they always expected me on Fridays.

"Where's Jacob?"

"He is down at First Beach with Embry and Jared."

I drove down to La Push thinking about what I would say. Today I planned to tell Jacob how I feel about him. I ran out of my car toward him and he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Hey Bells,"

"Hey Jake I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Its only been I week!"

"Yeah but it felt like forever! Uhm, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"shoot"

"okay when I say this promise not to let it affect our relationship?"

"Sure I'll always be your friend."

"Uhh, okay. Uh what would you say if I liked you more than I friend?"

"Oh. Wow Bella. I didn't see that coming. I guess we can make it try. I have been kinda feeling that way about you, too."

"oh that's wonderful, but I have to go make dinner for Charlie. He will probably burn the house down if he does it himself."

"okay see ya Bells"

"bye jake"

I drove home thinking that I can finally be more than just friends with Jacob. I cook Charlie pasta and hop into bed after I eat. The weekend passed but I couldn't do anything with Jacob because they had caught the scent of a few vampires and were on code red for the whole weekend. I have never seen a vampire before. It would be cool to see one once but the way the wolf pack thinks of them, meeting a vampire would scare me half to death.

I wake up on Monday morning and make a bowl of cereal. I pull on my clothes, jeans and my pretty blue blouse, and walk out to my truck.

When I arrive at school I had totally forgotten that there was a new family starting high school today until I saw them step out of their shiny silver Volvo.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but it's the only way I can keep you reading!!**


	2. The New Kids

As they stepped out of the Volvo, they moved with unnerving grace. All five of them. First there was a medium sized blonde girl who looked so beautiful- even though all of them looked inhumanly beautiful she was the most. Her golden blonde hair waved down to her mid-back.

Next to her was a tall buff curly black haired boy. He looked like he could out-weight-lift any of the strongest kids here with the size of his muscles.

On the other side of the car stepped out a lean, blonde haired boy. His face looked like he was holding in a scream. I absentmindedly thought about what could be hurting him so much.

Right after him stepped out an extremely short black haired girl. She seemed so tiny and fragile, and her short glossy black hair had many cowlicks making it stick up in every direction possible.

But the boy who stepped out last was the most beautiful-Maybe even more beautiful than the blonde haired girl. He had messy, brownish reddish hair that was almost bronze. He looked strong, not as strong as the curly black haired boy, but more than the blonde haired boy.

The bell rang signaling the start of school, and everyone moved to their first classes. The classes flew by unusually fast for I was thinking about the new family. They looked nothing alike except for their extremely pale skin. It was even paler than mine- and that's something to be said because next to the wolf pack I look albino!

"ach hem"

The teacher cleared his throat. I hadn't realized I was the only one left in the classroom. I blushed a bright red and ran to the cafeteria. LUNCH TIME! I walked to the table and took my usual seat between Jessica and Angela.

"So Bella what do you think of the new kids?" Jessica's eyes were all lit up. Maybe because people were actually paying attention to what she was saying.

"They don't look anything alike except for the creepy pale skin."

"I know!!! They are all supposedly adopted."

"oh"

I sat through lunch listening about what everyone had heard about them. I didn't hear much though because I was thinking about the bronze hair boy. Still thinking about him, I shuffled off to my next class: Biology.


	3. Biology

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**I wrote chapters two and three together so I decided to post this one on the same day. If I get eight more reviews (that makes ten and its not a lot to ask for) I will try and post chapter four as fast as I can. Thanks for you guys who added this to your favs and stuff PLEASE REVIEW!**

**p.s. sorry this chap is short.**

I walked into the classroom and sat down at the lab table. I sat down pulled out a pen and a notebook and began doodling when Mr. Banner started talking. Then, the door opened and the bronze haired boy walked in. He was so gorgeous and so graceful it almost hurt to watch him. Then the realization hit me: the only open seat was next to me. I shoved my books to the side to make room for him.

"Your late" Mr. banner claimed.

"My apologies" a velvety voice replied. I looked up then. Why did everything have to be so perfect about him? I haven't even met him and I am starting to already dislike him! I scolded myself.

"Since your late why don't you introduce yourself to the class"

"Uhh, Hello everyone. My name is Edward Cullen, and I just moved here from Alaska"

He put his head down, seemingly embarrassed, but he didn't blush or flush or anything like that. I mentally frowned. I wish I didn't blush at every single little thing.

"You can go sit by Ms. Isabella Swan in the corner." Ugh. He was the only teacher who still called me Isabella.

As he wandered to the seat next to me, a small breeze from the window behind me blew toward him. He froze for a half second in his stance, his eyes crazed. He glared at me with a look so menacing, I thought if looks could kill I would have dropped dead there. He continued to give me that same look through the whole class. I nonchalantly turned my head so I could sniff my pits. Powder fresh, just as they should be. He ran out of the class as fast as was possible just as the bell rang. I can't recall when I got into my truck but I was thankful I was there. I sped off to La Push and didn't look back for I was scared what I might see.

I went straight to First Beach because I figured Jacob would be there. I leaped out of my truck and into his arms as soon as I found him by the pier. I squeezed him as hard as I could, hopefully relieving some of my stress.

" Hey Bells!! What's wro-" He stopped talking and dropped me onto the sand.

"Jeez Jake! What the heck was that for?"

"Bella, where the hell have you been!?!?!?" He demanded

"What do you mean I have been at school all day. Why?" I countered?

"you absolutely REEK of vampire."


End file.
